1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens for a light emitting diode package and a light emitting diode package having the same, and more particularly, to a lens for a light emitting diode package and a light emitting diode package having the same that can increase light extraction efficiency by altering the angle at which light reaches the inside of a lens, within the critical angle through a structural change in the lens surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) refer to semiconductor devices emitting light of various colors by forming light sources through changes in compound semiconductor materials, such as GaAs, AlGaAs, GaN or InGaInP.
In general, the characteristics of LED devices are determined by several factors, such as color, luminance and range of luminous intensity. The characteristics of these LED devices are primarily determined by compound semiconductor materials, used to manufacture LED devices. Secondarily, the characteristics of LED devices are also greatly affected by package structures used to mount LED chips therein. In order to obtain high luminance and luminance distribution according to the user's needs, the above-described primary factors, based on material development, are limited. Therefore, package structures have attracted much attention to improve the performance of LEDs.
Since these LED packages need to ensure thermal and electrical reliability and, at the same time, show optimal optical characteristics, they have different configurations from general semiconductor packages.
Recently, as light emitting diode packages have been variously developed into automotive lighting devices, illumination devices and flashes, packages and lenses have been designed to satisfy viewing angles suited for different purposes and to increase light extraction efficiency.
Efforts have been made to increase light extraction efficiency by applying a texture to the upper surface of LED chips, forming a tap, shaped like a chip, or forming a reflective surface when manufacturing LED chips. However, these configurations leave much to be desired.